


Our choice

by stjarna



Series: Season 6 spec fics [19]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Season 6 finale spec, angst with hopeful end, physical separation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 13:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19724341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stjarna/pseuds/stjarna
Summary: Vague S6 finale spec fic





	Our choice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AGL03](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGL03/gifts).



> Big thank you to @dilkirani for the beta.

He slowly walked up to where she was sitting by the lakeshore, a smile tugging on his lips at the serenity that surrounded her, and yet he felt the heaviness clouding her mind.

“Hey,” he announced himself quietly, before sitting down beside her on the sandy ground.

The corners of her mouth ticked up, her eyes lighting up. “Hey,” she replied, her voice just as low, her hands immediately reaching for his. They intertwined their fingers, and Jemma’s gaze wandered back to where the waves were gently rolling up on the shore.

Fitz inhaled a deep breath. “It’s beautiful here.”

She chuckled barely audibly. “Yes, it is,” she whispered, falling silent for a moment, her eyes glazed over in thought. “We should live by a lake. Perthshire has some lovely lakes, doesn’t it? Plenty of lochs.” She sighed. “A little cottage with a bench by the water. A big tree for shade.” She looked at him, her eyes beaming. “We should live there.”

Fitz gently rubbed the back of her hand. “Yes, we should.”

Her lower lip began to quiver, her eyes filling with tears, and Fitz felt his heart break as she choked out, “But that’s not going to happen now, is it?”

Fitz licked his lower lip, blinking away tears. “No, not now.”

She sniffed, pressing the heel of her hand into her eye sockets to wipe away the wetness. “We don’t have a choice, do we?”

Fitz scoffed. “Yes and no.” He squeezed her hands more tightly. “We do need to go different ways if we want to fix this. So in that sense, we don’t have a choice, but—but at least we’re not being ripped apart without a say in it, not by an external force that takes us by surprise, not without being able to say good-bye. So, we do have a choice. And we’re choosing what’s right even though it means we’ll be separated again.”

A pained smile flashed across Jemma’s face as she nodded. “You’re right.” She inhaled slowly, freeing one of her hands and pressing her palm against Fitz’s cheek. A stuttering breath escaped her, as a couple of tears jumped off her lashes. She leaned closer, pressing her forehead against his. “Promise you’ll come back to me.”

Fitz kissed her, trying to keep from crying himself. He cupped her face, pushing it far enough away to look directly into her eyes, his thumbs caressing the skin below her eyes, wiping away her tears. “I promise you I will never stop trying.”

She smiled, though the sadness didn’t quite leave her eyes. “Neither will I.”

They kissed again, slowly, savoring each touch, each brush of their lips, their tongues dancing together.

“Do you think it will be more difficult—?” Jemma asked, “—to find each other through different timelines, dimensions, universes?”

Fitz shrugged. “Maybe, but that won’t stop me. Difficult doesn’t mean impossible. And when everything’s fixed, and we found each other, then we’ll live by a loch in Perthshire, with a bench by the water, and a tree for shade.”

Her face lit up, her eyes reflecting the rays of sunshine bouncing off the water’s surface. “That does sound lovely. Something to look forward to.”

Fitz tucked her hair behind her ears, curling his fingers around the back of her neck. “We’re never apart, Jemma. We may not be physically together, but we’re never apart, and our love is stronger than any curse.”

“It has proven that many times.” Jemma kissed him softly, before resting her forehead against his. “I choose you every time, Leopold James Fitz. Every time. Everywhere. Always.”

“So do I,” Fitz replied, his breath tickling her lips. “And no one will take that choice away from us.”

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, I don't want FitzSimmons separated again, but it just seems likely that it will happen again, and so I wrote this fic as a coping mechanism to at least have them do it in a way I can more easily accept before canon does something cruel again ;) 
> 
> For Agl03, who—like me—thinks that when FitzSimmons inevitably get separated again at the end of S6, wouldn't it be nice if they for once had a say in it and it was their choice?


End file.
